Media presentation consumption by target audience members generally includes listening to audio information and/or viewing video information. Media presentations may include, for example, radio programs, music, television programs, movies, still images, web pages, advertisements, video games, mobile applications (e.g., iPhone® application(s), social networking applications, browser applications), e-mail messages, text messages etc. Companies and/or organizations that provide one or more media presentations, such as advertisers, broadcast networks, etc., are often interested in the viewing and/or listening experience for a target audience.
While one or more media presentation(s) may originate from an advertiser, a broadcast network, and/or any other company/organization having media-centric interests, such media presentation(s) may pass through a wireless service provider and/or wireless carrier prior to being displayed to a target audience. Target audience members may include subscribers of the wireless service provider that own and/or otherwise possess a wireless communication device, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA) and/or wireless telephone.